(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In some cases, a user may wish to connect his/her terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) to an image processing apparatus that performs processing such as reading an image, printing an image, or transmitting image data via facsimile to transmit and receive data between the terminal apparatus and the image processing apparatus to cause the image processing apparatus to perform image processing.